darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Werner Donitz (anti-matter)
Werner Donitz was an anti-matter copy of the real Werner Donitz created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Werner was created on March 1st, 2009, when the original James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Werner was brought on the away team to serve as a scientist, and was originally cleared by the government adivising board. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Werner did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead he was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Werner appeared in a lake. Spotting a hunting party on the shores, Werner removed all his clothing and equipment, and told them he was bathing. He then traveled into town and ingratiated himself with the Gaman population. He was left behind when the rest of the team returned to Pelvanida. In the years between, Werner became an upstanding member of Gaman society. When the Sapaar took over the planet, Werner formed a resistence among the Gaman known as the Union. when he heard that James' team had been spotted in town, he discovered their location in jail and rushed to free them. Werner then took them to the Union headquarters, where he pointed them in the direction of The Professor, and learned that Hans was going to stay with him. The two then traveled to the nuclear power plant and participated in the fighting, right up until the rebels captured the base. (Card of Ten) When Jacade activated the destruction of the planet, Werner fled with Hans and members of his resistance for some escape shuttlecraft. Werner led most of his followers to seize the shuttle hidden in the playhouse, and successfully flew all three Gaman shuttles (his, Hans', and Hamat's) off of the dying planet. When Werner landed his shuttle on Gaman's moon, he became the leader of the new Gaman camp. He attempted to maintain relations with the neighboring Sapaar camp, but negotiations broke down. Werner rescued Hans and Ayla and ingratiated them into camp. He and Hans started work on building an Einstein-Rosen bridge using the technology and parts of their respective shuttlecraft. They were successful, but a poorly timed Sapaar attack caused the bridge to be destroyed, stranding all of them on the moon for good. Still, Werner was able to unite the two warring factions into one camp, which Menken supported calling 'Verner'. (Ship of State) The colony finallly settled on the name Vurna, and Werner was their first leader. He lead until coming down with the gate plague, wherupon he abdicated rule to Trano and Menken. When his daughter Sophie Donitz jumped tto Earth and found the cure, Werner became an advisory to the colony leaders. One month later, he and Sophie witnessed Pomson emerge from the bridge and open diplomatic communications with Vurna. (Next of Kin) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ship of State'' Trivia * Werner might have been the teammate who brought the The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, as neither he nor Siberys were present when Shelton asked everyone who brought it. **This theory is supported in Chasing Seconds, where he is seen reading the book in the episode "Breaking Up". *Werner is the only anti-matter character who served as the protagonist of a story before his matter duplicate. Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Ship of State characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Gamanians Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Vurna colonists Category:Males Category:Donitz family tree